


Primera Directiva; North Sentinel Island

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—El profesor Spock y yo tenemos un conflicto con una de las asignaciones de Ciencias Políticas,  sobre la Primera Directiva. Como usted es la experta residente en Etología y Etnología, quisiéramos saber su opinión…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Directiva; North Sentinel Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katrinna Le Fay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katrinna+Le+Fay).



Tngn’Xhuan dio un sorbo al café caliente; estaba perfecto. A esas horas del amanecer, con la música de fondo, la niebla de San Francisco y el frío reinante, la instructora de la Academia de la Flota Estelar habría querido que los momentos se pausaran, pese a saber que el tiempo no pierde continuidad jamás, ni siquiera en los cuantos infinitesimales que lo componen.

En una hora más, tendría que atender clases, asistir a la tutoría de dos nuevos instructores y preparar a los cadetes para su misión de estudio en Europa, en el borde de Júpiter.

Un día del todo rutinario. Uno de sus cuatro seudópodos se alzaron, despejando su frente y acomodando sus anteojos; pese a que su vista era perfecta, no estaba adaptada al arcoíris de lo que los terranos llaman ‘luz visual’ y si no usara sus convertidores de infrarrojo, este mundo se le habría aparecido lleno de espectros profundos.

Dio un sorbo más al café y tocando el PADD, se dispuso a leer las noticias del día, cuando el rumor la distrajo.

Si bien el ruido que hacían los estudiantes se parecía sobradamente a las oleadas lejanas de un monzón de los de su mundo natal, éste que escuchaba ahora más bien parecía un rugir creciente, una tormenta acercándose, hasta que  se detuvo repentinamente. Tocaron a su puerta.

Xhuan suspiró, haciéndose de paciencia. Porque había reconocido las vibraciones del sonido y las voces fuera de su habitación no podían ser otras más que las del cadete Kirk y el recién nombrado instructor Spock, en otra de sus eternas discusiones.

De no haber estado educada en la diplomacia exigida a todo el profesorado, Tngn’Xhuan ya les habría dicho que buscaran un rincón para aparearse (preferiblemente oculto a la vista de los demás cachorros… eh, cadetes)  y terminar con ello lo que parecía el cortejo desesperado y furioso de dos chunchunes de los de su mundo natal.

Dio orden al computador de abrir la puerta y sus culpables favoritos aparecieron.

No podía evitar ese favoritismo; los dos eran brillantes, geniales y tercos. De haber sido cachorros de su propia camada, ella los habría destinado a la guerra, más que a la Academia y a la vez, reconocía que clasificarlos como guerreros era limitarlos.

Jim Kirk se inclinó profundamente y se adelantó a tomar uno de sus seudópodos, tal cual la costumbre Epech, el mundo natal de la profesora. Spock se limitó a levantar la mano en el ta’al y Xhuan lo imitó con sus otros dos seudópodos. Sólo entonces, ella habló primero.

—Profesor Spock, Cadete Kirk ¿A qué debo el gusto de sus presencias en hora tan temprana? –señaló la baja mesita—¿Puedo ofrecerles una taza de café?

Jim no tardó en sonreír, aunque a los ojos de Xhuan era una mueca forzadísima; había aprendido que para los terranos, era un gesto de complacencia y amistad, imposible para ella por las formas de su propia especie y su cráneo.

—Mil gracias por recibirnos, profesora Xhuan. Yo mismo me serviré- el chico besó amigablemente el tentáculo de la maestra y se adelantó a la cocineta. Spock en cambio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Xhuan habría girado los ojos de haber podido; los vulcanos eran una especie con sus propias manías culturales. Reprodujo al instante un vaso de agua helada en el replicador, cumpliendo con las formas de la cortesía vulcana, acercándolo a su colega profesor, sin tocarlo.

—Espero que no le hagamos perder su tiempo, Comandante.

Xhuan rió, como mil campanillas agitadas por el viento.

—El tiempo es toda la riqueza que tenemos, Comandante Spock. No quedaré pobre. Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Jim miró a su superior y éste a Jim y cuando Xhuan estaba segura de que iban a reventar, por fin el joven rubio se decidió.

—El profesor Spock y yo tenemos un conflicto con una de las asignaciones de Ciencias Políticas,  sobre la Primera Directiva. Como usted es la experta residente en Etología y Etnología, quisiéramos saber su opinión…

Con que eso era. Los conflictos derivados de la Primera Directiva eran tantos y tan variados que sus regulaciones habrían acabado por convertirse en algo así como el Código Pirata de Bartolomé y Barba Negra, dado el nivel de confrontación ética y moral que se derivaba de sus normas, si se les dejaba a los cadetes jugar con ella.

Tngn’Xhuan estaba más que preparada para discusiones del caso; su propia especie había tardado mucho en ser reconocida como sintiente, inteligente e incluso, materia viva. Su aspecto era el de una almeja sobre su roca, rodeada con sus cuatro a seis seudópodos o tentáculos, los ojos alargados de la masa peduncular y nada que la distinguiera de un animal marino monstruoso y gigantesco.

Como consejera de Andoria y las demás razas fundadoras de la Federación, no podía negarse su inteligencia ni su sensibilidad.

Y sus estudios comprendían más de dos siglos del desarrollo, paso a paso, de la Ley Constitutiva de la Federación.

—¿Qué caso traes ahora a cuestas, JimKirk?

—Nueva York, 2013; Paris, 2057; Marte, 2112.

Xhuan repasó rápidamente la historia.

La epidemia de poliomielitis en Nueva York se había debido a causas fundamentalistas; un grupo religioso se había negado a vacunar a su prole, usando el razonamiento de que las vacunas producían autismo y otros desórdenes mentales. Eso, antes de que se supiera que el autismo era una manifestación de niveles psiónicos altos en humanos y no un ‘desorden’. Por supuesto, habían muerto más de 300 chicos y muchos más habían quedado paralíticos y deformes… en una época en la que la polio ya no era una amenaza ni siquiera en las zonas empobrecidas de África.

¿Lo de Paris? Bueno, algo un poco diferente; la perfecta limpieza del Sena terminó con plagas de ratas y la amenaza de inundación. Claro que nadie pensó que el calentamiento del planeta traería mosquitos africanos a semejante latitud y que la temperatura cambiara a tener unos buenos 28 grados centígrados la mayoría del año. La epidemia de malaria resultante fue por lo menos surreal. Los muertos, más de dos millones.

El asunto en Marte era más serio; la mutación de la gripe fortaleció a los colonos…pero resultó mortal en la Tierra y Los Ángeles perdió la mitad de su población. A la larga, los conflictos resultantes precipitaron la independencia de la colonia marciana y la desconfianza reinante desde entonces entre ambos mundos… pese a que todos tenían ascendencia terrana, lo que volvía absurdo semejante resentimiento.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con esos ejemplos, JimKirk?

—Es muy simple, comandante Xhuan. Podría remontarme más atrás en el tiempo de la historia humana. Creo que todas esas muertes, se deben a descuido de la Federación.

Spock se adelantó.

—El cadete se niega a comprender que no podíamos hacer nada, sin violar la Primera Directiva, Xhuan…

—Los Vulcanos y Andorianos estaban conscientes de que somos una especie inteligente y no hicieron nada por evitar esas muertes…

—Que fueron lamentablemente necesarias para unirlos como especie y …

—¿Dónde está la supuesta compasión e inteligencia superior, Comandante Xhuan? ¡Ustedes nos dejaron morir! ¡La Federación está vigilando la Tierra desde hace más de 5 siglos!

—Hay leyes que no podemos simplemente pasar por alto…

—¡Se perdió capital humano! ¿Cómo saber si alguno de los niños que murió en Nueva York no era un genio que adelantara el descubrimiento de la navegación warp?

Tngn’Xhuan alzó una mano –no mas, basta, hasta aquí, kroykah- y acomodó el resto de ellas en el ademán de sonreír.

—En este sentido, JimKirk ¿Piensa usted que la civilización debe imponerse a sangre y fuego? ¿Cristóbal Colón, Erik el Rojo y otros humanos no le recuerdan nada? Me permito señalarle que una población indígena de millones se perdió por imponer la civilización europea sobre sus Américas. Y no hablamos de armas, sino de las enfermedades a las que usted se refiere. Podría ponerle mil ejemplos de esa clase; uso los de su propio mundo porque son los que usted conoce.

No inventamos la Primera Directiva en un esfuerzo… digamos, sádico, de mironear cómo una especie supuestamente inferior se hace pedazos entre sí o enferma y muere de cosas por las que nosotros ya pasamos. No es eso. Me permito recordarle a Darwin y los principios de selección natural evolutiva…

Xhuan no pudo dejar de advertir el casi asentimiento de Sch’nn T’Gai Spock; el joven y noble Vulcano se sentía complacidísimo de la zurra que le estaba poniendo a su estudiante.

Tal vez era hora de pincharlo un poco a él también, que la humildad se aprende por el ejemplo y este profesor debería recibir su propia dosis.

—Y por supuesto, Comandante Spock, el cadete JimKirk tiene razón en sus exposiciones; no hay prueba de compasión vulcana y mucho menos de lógica, en la pérdida de semejante cantidad de capital humano. Puedo imaginar lo mucho que habrían gritado los preSurakianos de hallarse en el caso de Terra. Puedo imaginar la indignación del mismo Surak…

Spock reaccionó como el gato que se ha comido al canario; su expresión no cambió pero por dos segundos, su mirada se hizo feroz y Xhuan tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Estiró su pulposo cuerpo hacia el escritorio y se enfundó en la ¿deforme? Chaqueta gris de instructor. Jim se adelantó a ayudarla.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaran a la clase ‘in vivo’ de hoy…

Y alzando un seudópodo  silenció las protestas de ambos antes de que abrieran la boca.

—Me parece que será muy interesante para un terrano enterarse cuándo se aplicó por primera vez la Orden General en la que se basa toda la estructura legal de la Federación y la Flota…—les extendió unos pases—preséntense en el Área de XenoBiología, con el Comandante Arthur Chapel. El les dará las instrucciones necesarias. Les veré al mediodía en el hangar de salida y por favor—puso uno de sus largos tentáculos en el hombro de Jim y otro frente al rostro de Spock—preparen sus preguntas. Esto, es ciencia. Y no siendo infalible, no tenemos otra forma –todavía- de encontrar respuestas. Confío en su cortesía y buen juicio…

-0-

Christopher Pike no pudo soportar la risa; en la pantalla, una muy complacida Xhuan terminaba su relato.

—Entonces ¿Vas a llevarlos?

Ella elevó una ceja inexistente, riendo con sus facetados ojos.

—Por supuesto, ChrisPike. Los dos son unos mocosos arrogantes. Y a los dos hay que enseñarles humildad o nunca terminarán casados.

El Capitán Pike frunció la nariz.

—¿Casados? Por dios, mujer ¿De dónde se te ocurren esas cosas?

Xhuan cruzó los largos tentáculos frente a los ojos, el ademán de sonrisa.

—Creo que hay un refrán terrano que dice ‘Más sabe el diablo por viejo’, Chris. Y yo, soy muy avanzada en edad…

Sin tomar muy en serio a la profesora, Chris firmó el PADD con la autorización.

Menuda sorpresa se llevarían esos dos. Miró la foto; la costa era de color verde agua, transparente, absolutamente hermosa.

Y no había cambiado nada, durante los últimos 70 mil años…

-0-

Arthur Chapel  leyó dos veces el mensaje de Tngn’Xhuan y la autorización al calce; Christopher Pike.

Bueno, allá ellos; el Comandante en Jefe del Área de XenoBiología y Primer Contacto estaba acostumbrado a las comisiones más extrañas y que le mandaran al alumno genio y al nuevo instructor (quien hacía muy poco tiempo también había sido alumno genio) para cumplir con una tarea por demás fuera de línea, ya no le asombraba.

En realidad, así era toda la gente de Primer Contacto; ellos eran las fuerzas especializadas que se encargaban del Intel y la información de las especies nuevas y también, de la vigilancia de las especies prevalentes que aún no estaban listas para formar parte de la Federación, protegidas por la Primera Directiva y cuidadosamente censadas.

El beso en la mejilla le distrajo; su hija tenía un entusiasmo desmedido frente a sus estudios de enfermería y a él le habría gustado más verla quedarse en su propia área que formar parte del Ala Médica o de los EPAS*. Christine salió en un revuelo de zapatillas blancas y capa roja, seguida por la mirada de su casi anciano padre.

Quizá se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo conservador y aburrido, por más que muchos habrían pagado lo que fuera por el privilegio que le daba su posición; conocer a las especies nuevas por primera vez, previo a cualquier  otra nave o misión.

De modo que cuando sus comisionados llegaron, se limitó a mirarlos de arriba abajo.

—Sáquense la ropa.

La orden fue dada sin compasión alguna y sin hacer caso a sus hipos de pudor infundado. Spock fue el primero en abrir la cremallera de la chaqueta gris, doblando todo de forma impecable. El chico humano (Kirk? James Tiberius Kirk? Hombre, tenía que ser hijo de George, el bueno de Georgie, quemado en el infierno por culpa de esos bastardos romulanos, carajo. Cállate, Artie, te estas volviendo viejo…) se desvistió casi rabiosamente, como retando a su instructor.

Los pasó a la zona de descontaminación; cuatro baños químicos, exfoliación con láser, dos sanísimos purgantes y dos baños por inmersión, con los ojos abiertos.

Y es que el cuerpo humano es un genial foco infeccioso. Y el Vulcano tiene sus propios bichos, también.

Luego, les hizo pasar por la vergüenza obligatoria de todos los exploradores de Primer Contacto… como si les faltara algo.

—Pónganse esto. Y párense ahí.

Les señaló una serie de cabinas parecidas a las de bronceado y cada uno ocupo una de ellas. Les dio un par de gorros de goma, como los de natación y la orden de ponérselos se limitó a un asentimiento. Le entregó un par de micas oscuras a cada uno, las cuales se adhirieron a sus órbitas oculares y Jim dio gracias a todos los dioses existentes por quitar de su vista presente a un Spock tan desnudo como él. O pronto se presentarían evidencias de los efectos que le hacía esa desnudez y como fuera, con seguridad el Comandante Chapel no lo tomaría con gracia.

A continuación se escuchó un chasquido, una sensación de calor intensa y Jim se sintió como el más rostizado de los pollos; al sacarse las lentillas, advirtió que el efecto en el Vulcano era el mismo.

Los dos habían perdido toda traza de pelo corporal. Y gracias a las gorras, aún tenían cabello en la cabeza.  Chapel suspiró.

—Muy bien. Pasen al Sprayer…

No era ese su nombre, pero era lo más parecido a uno; una especie de ducha sellada con 100 rociadores dispersos en toda su superficie. De repente, Arthur pensó que todo esto era parte de la lección.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que es un scramble suit? ¿Un espejeador?

Spock respondió con toda la dignidad que le era posible, pese a estar desnudo, recién depilado y con la piel entera de todo el cuerpo de un tono verde vivo, por la irritación.

—Es el traje usado por esta división, Comandante Chapel. Hace un efecto de invisibilidad…aunque no es del todo invisible. Su efectividad radica en el 98.002 por ciento.

—¿Cadete Kirk?

—Se creó para fines militares y policíacos, señor. Lo usamos para pasar inadvertidos en la obtención de Intel para la vigilancia de posibles Primeros Contactos.

Arthur asintió con gravedad.

—Efectivamente. Y como dice usted, Spock, no es totalmente efectivo; las nanopantallas tienen que adherirse a la piel  y por desgracia, ésta tiene muchos pliegues y recovecos. El traje es antialergénico, muy ligero y casi no se siente. Tampoco tiene un peso considerable. Pero no les permitirá hablar mas que utilizando sus teclados de radio y clave Morse. Y solamente lo usarán por un espacio de ocho horas; más tiempo puede crear interferencias serias –aunque temporales- en los telépatas táctiles como los vulcanos y un salpullido nada agradable en humanos como nosotros, señor Kirk. Antes de usarlo, les insertaré a nuestros simbiontes (sacó un hipoinyector de un amarillo siniestro y de tamaño veterinario) éstos son garrapatas de ave, pero no les harán daño…

Jim alzó las manos en defensa propia.

—¿Garrapatas? Pero…

Arthur suspiró ¡Uno siempre tiene que andar dando explicaciones a estos cadetes recién cambiados de pañal, caramba!

—Son del tamaño de un ácaro, Cadete. Concentrarán energías y proteína en sus axilas. De esa forma, cuando usted tenga hambre, sólo tendrá que apretar los brazos y ya…

Aunque su misma indiferencia rezumaba cierta repugnancia, fue Spock quien se adelantó, alzando un brazo grácil y digno de ‘El Lago de Los Cisnes’ y Arthur se apresuró a vaciar el contenido del hipoinyector en los huecos de sus axilas. Cuando Jim hizo lo mismo, no pudo evitar las náuseas, pese a que las garrapatas eran invisibles.

La Sección Helmíntica y Parasitaria entrenaba a sus simbiontes como pequeños agentes secretos para apoyo de los trabajadores de XenoBiología. El resto de la Flota los llamaba ‘gusaneros’ y el apodo no era gratis; trabajaban con toda clase de plagas para conseguir lo mejor de ellas, desde piojos eléctricos, solitarias capaces de regular el metabolismo, cuerdas inteligentes basadas en la genética de las boas y las garrapatas proteínicas, que actuarían como respaldo del hígado, permitiendo que el oficial que las llevara puestas se librara de la molestia de ingerir alimento hasta por cinco días.

Después de ese término, morían programadamente; Spock pensó por unos segundos en los valientes científicos que se habían prestado a la experimentación de los simbiontes. Fascinante.

Acto seguido, Arthur les señaló el rociador y cambiando las reglas, Jim se adelantó valientemente. Arthur le entregó un tubo de proteína líquida y nutrientes ; lo hizo beberla y cerró la cabina.

—Bien, señor Kirk, Alce los brazos, las piernas y gire cuando yo lo diga. Mantenga cerrados los ojos y la boca. Separe los pliegues de su cuerpo, orejas, nalgas, codos, rodillas, hasta quedar cubierto. No olvide levantar los pies; sus plantas deben quedar cubiertas. A mi señal…

El flujo que salió de las toberas era tibio, tenía un olor metálico y la consistencia de una sopa. Cuando el silbar del rociador terminó, Jim abrió los ojos…y no pudo verse a sí mismo.

Las nanopantallas contenían cada una, una micro-cámara que reproducía el ambiente externo, volviéndolo invisible al exterior, dejándolo ver sólo en el infrarrojo o cuando se movía rápidamente. Arthur le indicó salir de la cabina.

—Eso es. Hay que dejarlo secar. No puede verlo, pero sabe dónde está su antebrazo izquierdo; guiñe los ojos, si me entendió. Muy bien. En el antebrazo hay un teclado de radio; le permitirá comunicarse con el comandante Spock. Por comodidad, no usamos los títulos; la comunicación debe ser breve y clara: ustedes son Jim y Spock, punto. En la tarea que les asignó la profesora Xhuan, los parámetros son más simples que los de uno de los nuestros; entrar, mirar, grabar sus preguntas  y salir. No hacer NINGUN tipo de contacto. No tocar NADA. No llevarse NADA. No tocar A NADIE. Permanecer juntos TODO EL TIEMPO. Eso incluye las funciones sanitarias…aunque no van a ser necesarias, dado que les hemos vaciado el intestino y la vejiga y no estarán más allá de 8 horas. Si llegan a tocar algo o alguien logra verlos, no se muevan en absoluto; no respiren. Señor Spock, tengo entendido que ustedes los vulcanos tienen técnicas de meditación para ello; instruya a su compañero. Si hay algún problema, hay un traspondedor en su muñeca derecha; golpéenlo y serán teleportados automáticamente. Si salen de la zona de tarea antes o después de la hora asignada, se les dará una penalización de cinco puntos—Arthur cruzó los añosos brazos—como ven, parece un día de campo. No va a serlo, así que no se confíen…

Aplicó luego el mismo procedimiento en Spock.

—Esto es lo último –se acercó a la mesa, donde había dos estuches—son lentillas. Cubren la esclerótica. Y aquí hay gotas para los ojos…

—Ya terminaste de marearlos, Arthur?

El doctor Chapel ni siquiera se volvió a la puerta, pero sonrió en un instante.

—Mi vieja amiga…

Xhuan le acarició una mejilla, cuando Arthur se volvió hacia ella.

—Y Christine?

Arthur suspiró resignadamente.

—En la Academia; tiene clases.

—Oh, qué lástima; esperaba verla. Su recomendación para afinar el motor de mis taladros de exploración fue genial; tienes que saludarla de mi parte y espero que vengan a casa a cenar. Y mis comisionados? ¿Están listos?

—Puedes verlo por ti misma.

Xhuan no tardó en hallarlos; simplemente se quitó los anteojos. Luego, se volvió hacia Arthur.

—Ayúdame a quitarme esto, querido…

Sin la ropa encima, la profesora parecía exactamente lo que era; una almeja pegada a su roca, los seudópodos flotando sobre ella, aunados a su par de ojos.

Tanto Spock como Jim comprendieron al instante que no necesitaba ningún disfraz ni artificio como el de ellos; sería muy difícil distinguirla de las formas de vida circundantes…fuera el que fuera el mundo que iban a explorar.

Xhuan tomó un PADD y se los mostró.

—El clima será agradable. Y espero que el viaje sea de vuestro gusto —sonrió, encantadoramente—¿Nos vamos?

Y Jim advirtió con verdadero asombro, que el mundo mostrado sobre la pantalla, no era otro que la Tierra misma. El mapa se fue deslizando hacia el océano Indico, el golfo de Bengala…y las Islas Andamán.

Entonces, comprendió por primera vez a que se había referido la profesora con la importancia de la Primera Directiva y la obligatoria necesidad del disfraz que llevaban encima.

Porque North Sentinel Island seguía bajo la protección de la Flota y de la más importante de sus leyes…y de eso, hacía 70 mil años, mucho antes de la Flota misma, de la Academia y de la Federación…

-0-

No fue un teleportador o una shuttle, no. Era un vulgar bote kodiac de goma, cubierto de las mismas pantallas y con un motor que no hacía el menor ruido y que avanzaba de forma tal que parecía ser llevado por las olas.

Jim repasó con cuidado la historia; una vez que dejara el PADD en el bote, no tendría más instrucciones.

La isla de North Sentinel está situada entre las muchas del mar de Andamán. La primera noticia de ella vino de boca de Ptolomeo, el astrónomo griego; ‘en las islas del mar de la India, sus negros habitantes comen hombres’. Luego, Marco Polo aumentó el mito (y el racismo) diciendo  que eran ‘unos brutos animales, con dientes y modales como los de los perros, que comen gente sin consideraciones’. Después, vino la oleada de piratas legales de todos los países, desde los hindúes hasta los ingleses, desde 1296 hasta 2013.

Todas y cada una de las visitas recibieron exactamente la misma respuesta; una lluvia de flechas, gritos amenazantes y en algunas ocasiones, el espectáculo desconcertante de un apareamiento tribal frente a los sorprendidos exploradores; las mujeres tomaban de la mano cada una a un guerrero y se montaban en él, indiscriminadamente.

En el año 2004, después del tsunami de Indonesia, las autoridades Indias mandaron helicópteros para ver si había sobrevivientes en North Sentinel… los cuales fueron recibidos a flechazos. National Geographic  intentó una expedición…y el director de ella se llevó una flecha ensartada en el muslo, seguida por el coro de risas de los nativos, desde la playa.

Por fin después de muchas discusiones entre arqueólogos y antropólogos expertos y al descubrir que los Sentineleses eran descendientes directos de Lucy la Africana, la primera homínida categorizada como inteligente, el gobierno de la India decretó una serie de leyes que prohibieron todo tipo de acceso a la isla.

La vigilancia de sus habitantes se concedió a la NASA y a la ESA y eran los satélites los que hacían el censo de población y vigilaban el buen desarrollo de los Sentineleses.

La información existente se debía a dos historiadores de la zona; el etólogo J. B. Pandit y el novelista Brent Daglish, en el 2014 y no había cambiado excesivamente, ni siquiera cuando la Federación hizo su primera incursión, después de las Guerras Eugenésicas, en el 2120.

El nivel de civilización de North Sentinel estaba estacionado en el paleolítico.

Sus habitantes habían descubierto como usar el fuego…pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Eran nómadas sin agricultura y esencialmente, cazadores y pescadores. Nadie sabía cuál era su lenguaje. Carecían de escritura. No usaban ropa, aunque se adornaban con plumas y hojas. Al parecer, hombres y mujeres eran iguales en todo.

Fuera de eso, no había más datos.

Los exploradores de Primer Contacto tenían expresamente prohibido mencionar lo que vieran en la isla y tampoco podían permanecer por mucho tiempo; no era seguro para ellos y tampoco para los indígenas.

Jim comprendió, con un escalofrío, que los motivos del gobierno indio, en el siglo XXI, para crear una especie de Primera Directiva, no habían sido políticos o morales, ni siquiera antropológicos, sino religiosos, con una justificación muy parecida al IDIC y su respeto por todos los seres de inteligencia sintiente.

Revisó rápidamente en el PADD los datos recopilados durante las Guerras Eugenésicas: la isla y sus habitantes prácticamente no habían cambiado… y no querían a nadie cerca. Los dos habitantes que los exploradores habían teleportado simplemente habían servido para confirmar lo que ya se sabía; que su línea genética se perdía en el África y que eran descendientes de Lucy. Se negaron a comer y durante su aprisionamiento, se contagiaron de gripe común, la que los mató en unos pocos días.

Lo que restaba era la información proporcionada por los satélites de largo alcance y las contadas visitas de los alumnos de Xenobiología de la Academia, algunos especialistas en Ciencias Genómicas, antropólogos e historiadores, todos pertenecientes a la División de Inteligencia de Primer Contacto.

Esas visitas habían sido hechas ya con los scramble suits y habían tenido su correspondiente cuota de heridos y muertos a flechazos, claro está.

La isla era una mota azul verde suspendida en un mar lejano y representaba en muchos sentidos apenas una curiosidad histórica. Y sin embargo, los Vulcanos y Andorianos, fundadores de la Federación, sabían de ella más que los terranos mismos y habían advertido el cuidado que éstos últimos habían puesto en protegerla con todo y sus habitantes, pese a la hostilidad de los Sentineleses.

El kodiac se detuvo de repente y alguien se asomó por el borde externo, bamboléandolo  y chapoteando en el agua.

—Randull!- dijo la profesora. El aludido giró sobre sí mismo y los salpicó con su enorme aleta caudal.

Jim tuvo motivos para sonreír. Le habría gustado ver el rostro de Spock y si éste manifestaba asombro; porque el pueblo sirénido tenía muy poco tiempo de haberse agregado a la fila de los terranos, (unos cien años) y aunque Jim los conocía de tiempo atrás –un viaje a Hawaii, pagado por el abuelo Ty, poco antes de Tarsus IV— ignoraba si el pomposo profesor los había visto alguna vez.

—¡Hola Xhuan!- su voz chirpeaba un poco, como la de los delfines que lo acompañaban—¿Qué me traes ahora?

—Vamos a descender. Ayúdalos para que no se ahoguen.

—¡Wow! Un Vulcano! Cuatro veces nuestra densidad! No te costará andar en el agua—alzó su mano palmeada e hizo un ta’al digno de un experto. Spock se limitó a responder con el mismo gesto, aunque Jim no pudo verlo.

—…Ccómo es que puedes vernos? —Preguntó Jim.

El sirénido rió, señalando sus enormes ojos.

—Amplio espectro…

—Jim.

—Randull. ¿Sabes nadar?

Por toda respuesta, Jim se tiró al agua. Randull asintió; el cabello de un color entre blanco y azul se pegó a sus hombros.

—Muy bien. Xhuan llegará sola a la bahía. Yo los llevaré por dentro de la bahía del lado norte. Los arrecifes son peligrosos. Salgan por donde están los árboles y manténganse a su sombra, para que el traje no brille. Los recogeré 20 kilómetros al este.

—¿Sólo 20 kilómetros?

Randull sonrió.

—Esta gente y éste lugar son peligrosos…

-0-

La punta de flecha en la nuca de Jim se sintió helada, además de sorpresiva. Lo más impresionante  fue quizá, el perfecto Standard con que se dirigió a ambos.

—No se muevan.

Rumor de hojas en el viento. El oleaje cercano, rompiendo en la playa; ni siquiera habían llegado a los primeros árboles. La punta de flecha desapareció y tanto Jim como Spock giraron por reflejo para ver a su atacante.

—No. No lo hagan. No me miren. Mantengan el rostro al frente.

El comandante Chapel les había advertido no hablar entre ellos ni con nadie… pero no les había dicho nada sobre si alguien les hablaba. Jim tomó aire; Spock asintió.

—¿Quién..?

—Soy Chiö tá kwö kwe. Todos aquí los somos.

Fue turno de Spock.

—Nosotros…

—Sabemos quiénes son ustedes. No los queremos aquí. Van a caminar hasta donde yo diga. Van a sentarse en el piso, van a cerrar los ojos y van a escuchar. No hablen. Y después de eso, se irán. O los mataré.

No había vacilación ni prisa en las palabras; su atacante hablaba en serio.

Jim sintió que le tomaban la mano ; la que cubría la suya era de dedos largos, fuertes y finos y la piel era de un color de terciopelo negro como jamás lo había visto.

Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar; Spock retiró su mano. Jim tecleó dentro de su transmisor en la muñeca.

_Maldita sea, Spock. Dale la mano…_

_No puedo hacer eso. Soy un telépata táctil; podría contaminarlo y contaminarme._

_Dámela a mi entonces, caramba… cuánta contaminación puedes pescar de mi?_

Obediente, Spock tomó a Jim del hombro. De algún modo que no podían imaginarse, el nativo los percibía, parecía conocerlos y soltó una risita cuando Spock retiró su mano. Al alzar la vista, Jim recibió un golpe en la cabeza, dado con el arco. Era obvio que debían caminar con la vista baja.

El césped del sendero entre los árboles se veía muy gastado, como si tuviera mucho tráfico. Y sin embargo, no se toparon con nadie. Chiö les hizo detenerse para beber agua un par de veces y después, caminaron hasta lo que parecía un enclave.

Jim se sentía enormemente frustrado de sólo ver pasto y polvo bajo sus pies, hasta que recordó que las cámaras que los cubrían estaban no sólo disimulándolos (cosa que no habían logrado, por demás) sino grabando todo lo que sucedía.

Otro golpe de arco en la cabeza y ambos se sentaron en el piso.

Voces de niños y mujeres. Risas. Canciones. Un idioma que no lograron descifrar. Aroma a fruta, a comida asada, a fuego. Un loro saltó cerca de ellos y se posó en una de las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaban.

Después de 4 horas de lo mismo, Chö los devolvió a la playa y los empujó con su arco hacia el agua.

—No vuelvan.

-0-

El chorro de agua helada entre sus hombros fue tan frustrante como el silencio de regreso, interrumpido por los coletazos de Randull; no era sólo agua, sino una solución ácida especial, que despegaría las nanocámaras.

Jim salió del sprayer y se envolvió en la enorme toalla afelpada. A su lado, su profesor Vulcano estaba sentado, temblando, envuelto como un burrito y en silencio. Jim tosió, más por llamar su atención que por despejarse la garganta. Aún se sentía extrañamente lleno, pese a que no había comido desde el día anterior (las garrapatas, claro).

—¿Qué opina de todo esto, profesor?

La mirada de Spock estaba fija, vacía.

—Me temo que aún no tengo una opinión formada, cadete Kirk.

—Bueno, es evidente que no nos quieren…

Spock lo miró con toda la dignidad posible desde su ridícula posición.

—Es interesante que hayan conseguido librarse de la contaminación cultural de eras.

—¿Cómo lo lograron?

Spock casi sonrió. Casi. Jim sintió mariposas en el estómago.

—Las flechas son un argumento convincente.

—Y el Standard? Cómo diablos lo conocen?

—No es la única interrogante, cadete Kirk. Pudieron percibirnos cuando ningún animal lo hizo ni otro ser humano lo lograría. Pueden comprendernos y darse a entender. La única razón que se me ocurre es la misma que usted expresó; simplemente no quieren tener que ver nada con el mundo que les rodea. Para ellos está bien así.

—¿Un paraíso? ¿Utopía?

—Más bien, Arcadia…

El comandante Chapel hizo su entrada, seguido del Capitán Pike y un ayudante con sendos paquetes de ropa seca. Claro que tanto Jim como Spock saltaron, pero Pike se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. En descanso. No hacían falta formalidades.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó Arthur, sonriendo —¿Qué tal les pareció?

Jim miró a Spock y éste, al cadete y por primera vez, ninguno intentó callar al otro. Pike aplaudió, sarcástico. Eso hizo estallar a Jim.

—Señor, no pudimos hacer nada, no obtuvimos ningún resultado, no…

—Y no es necesario que siga hablando, cadete Kirk. Le voy a repetir lo que dije a su profesora de Etología; ¿Jim Kirk quiere descalificar la Primera Directiva? Adelante. Llévelos con nuestros chicos de casa, los Sentineleses, para que sepa de qué es lo que se trata esto. Si ellos deciden dejarse matar por un tsunami, por una enfermedad que caiga sobre su isla, por una plaga repentina que mate su caza y su pesca, NO PODREMOS HACER NADA, Jim. Espero que ahora lo entiendas mejor…

Dio media vuelta y salió de los vestidores, lleno de grave dignidad.

Arthur sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y la tendió hacia el chico de ojos azules. Jim nunca había fumado, pero aceptó el Marlboro. Spock negó con la cabeza, frente a la misma oferta. Además de verde y aterido, se veía impactado. El anciano médico silbó, soltando el humo despacio.

—Les dejaré vestirse.

Sin mirarse y en silencio, la ropa seca y la ausencia de desnudez fueron un alivio para Jim. Se sentía avergonzado, nervioso, humillado, molesto y más.

—Comandante… Spock.

El Vulcano irguió el rostro, callado ante el por qué sin pronunciar, del joven humano frente a él.

—Es un asunto de respeto, cadete Kirk. Ayudamos a quien quiere ser ayudado, cuando lo requiere. No podemos hacer nada por alguien que no lo necesita y tiene lo que le hace falta

—¡Pero es mera supervivencia! ¡No han progresado! ¡Están vegetando ahí!

Spock elevó su consabida Ceja de La Perdición.

—Muy por el contrario, cadete Kirk; si logra explicarme cómo lograron percibirnos, cómo fue que nos sometieron y nos mantuvieron prácticamente prisioneros y si se fija en la forma por demás cortés en la que nos arrojaron de su isla, sin hacernos ningún daño, entonces se dará cuenta de que nos hemos topado con una clase única de civilización, ignorada en su mismísimo mundo de nacimiento…

Spock terminó de secar su cabello con la toalla y la depositó con cuidado en el cesto destinado para ello. Se recompuso frente al espejo y salió, dejando su PADD sobre la pequeña repisa.

Jim lo advirtió hasta que el Vulcano se había ido, mientras terminaba de grapar sus botas.

_Respeto no significa temor y sumisa reverencia; …denota la capacidad de ver a una persona tal cual es, tener conciencia de su individualidad única. Respetar significa preocuparse porque la otra persona crezca y se desarrolle (tal como es). De ese modo, el respeto implica la ausencia de explotación…_

Ni siquiera había saltado hacia la siguiente línea cuando el PADD le fue arrebatado de forma brusca.

—¿Surak? –preguntó Jim, sin disimular que estaba leyendo en el artefacto del profesor. Spock casi hizo ojos de espiral.

—Erich Fromm, cadete Kirk. _El Arte de Amar_. Si me permite…

Jim se mordió el labio, avergonzado. Nada más faltaba eso; un alien le estaba enseñando lo que implicaba ser humano, subrayándole su ignorancia sobre su propio planeta.

Ah, pero esto no iba a quedarse así, claro que no. Recogió el resto de las cosas y salió disparado, hacia la biblioteca.

-0-

_Asignatura 0032, Etología 301. Tng’n Xhuan, Académica, Lacunamater._

_Sobre las Ambigüedades en la Primera Directiva_

_James Tiberius Kirk._

_Aunque pudiera pensarse que hay excepciones a la Primera Directiva, el caso de North Sentinel Island, en nuestro propio mundo, demuestra que no puede existir una prudencia discrecional en la aplicación de la Primera Directiva, sino que la única forma de proteger una civilización que no desea mantener contacto con el flujo central de la Historia, es utilizando nuestra ley básica y permitiéndole permanecer al margen, por irrisorio o anárquico que suene… En las palabras del filósofo alemán Erich Frömm, sobre el respeto, éste_  “ _no significa temor y sumisa reverencia; …denota la capacidad de ver a una persona tal cual es, tener conciencia de su individualidad única. Respetar significa preocuparse porque la otra persona crezca y se desarrolle (tal como es). De ese modo, el respeto implica la ausencia de explotación…” y completando la idea de respeto, tenemos al gobernante del México premoderno, Benito Juárez, ‘Tanto entre los individuos como entre las naciones, el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz’…_

Xhuan no pudo evitar la sonrisa; Jim era mañoso, inteligente y su ensayo era brillante. Claro, no hablaba de lo ocurrido en la isla. No podría hacerlo.

Ninguno de ellos había logrado descifrar todavía las preguntas de Spock y de otros exploradores.

La profesora puso su sello de ‘Aprobado’ en el ensayo y se retiró a dormir, al fondo de su concha. Ya se encargaría después de revisar los comentarios del profesor Spock.

-0-

—Fueron obedientes.

—Siempre lo son.

—Pensé que estos iban a rebelarse, Chö.

Un suspiro.

—No podían hacerlo. Uno de ellos nos respetaba. El otro no sabía qué somos. Y ambos van a amarse, cuando lo sepan.

El ruido del oleaje.

—¿Crees que…?

—Sí.

Ambas figuras contemplaron el atardecer sobre el agua verde de la playa. Al fondo, comenzaron a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Nada había cambiado; no en los últimos 70 mil años y no, hasta que el sol se apagara.

—El amor/afecto entre ellos durará más que eso, te lo aseguro.

La risa de ambos se escucho por encima de las lejanas olas…

 

-0-

Fin

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del Fic:
> 
> Aunque me comprometí a escribir el caso Poleepkwa, al investigar sobre la Primera Directiva y sin querer –así pasa con las cosas geniales- me topé con el asunto de North Sentinel Island. Puedo deciros que todos los datos en el fic, son verdaderos.  
> Haré un fic especial, del asunto que sea, a quien logre averiguar el por qué del nombre de la profesora Xhuan. Quise utilizar a ésta académica, quien parece hermana mayor de Gary caracol, (de Bob Esponja) porque pocas veces se habla de los demás profesores… y no sólo existe Spock, como instructor en Academia.  
> Evidentemente, no podía continuar con la historia de Christopher y Wikus, hasta no desmenuzar todo el asunto de los Sentineleses. En las horas de investigación, me topé con el trabajo de Brent Daglish, ‘Los guardianes del fuego’, que es la única novela que existe sobre North sentinel. Él pudo escribirla gracias a los datos que le entregó J. B. Pandit, el único antropólogo y etólogo que ha tenido contacto con los Sentineleses. Cuando le expuse lo que pensaba –que la prohibición del Gobierno Indio para acercarse a menos de 20 millas náuticas de la hisla y la prohibición expresa de visitarla de forma alguna, mas la autorización a los satélites de la NASA y de la ESA para vigilarla, eran una Primera Directiva- él se entusiasmó y me dijo que no se había dado cuenta que su novela relataba el asunto precisamente desde el punto de vista de las leyes de Star Trek. Y es que él también es trekkie…aunque no es spirker, por lo que sólo me permitió citar su nombre en el fic. Si tenéis kindle, podéis descargar su libro en Amazon. También me permitió usar el nombre que los otros andamaneses dan a la gente de North Sentinel; Chiö tá kwö kwe , “we, who are the savages”.  
> Sobre el EPAS; no puedo linkear ‘Leave no soul behind’, la historia del Emergency Personnel Ambulance Service , la Unidad Médica de ayuda de la Flota. Este fic de Whochick , el cual es una novela por derecho propio, merece ser leída, así lo hagáis con el traductor del google a un lado.  
> Sobre el pueblo sirénido; aún quiero escribir de ellos. Los he incluído en dos de mis fics. Me han pedido que continúe Yllr; no antes de terminar el asunto Poleepkwan.  
> Sobre las garrapatas y la División de Primer Contacto; generalmente, tanto los fics como el show rezan ‘Estos son los datos que obtuvo la Flota, sobre el planeta fulano’. De modo que me la inventé; los trajes scramble o de espejo, (los inventó Philip K. Dick) ya los conocéis. Si visteis ‘Depredador’ y ‘Avengers’, bueno, recordad los espejos diminutos del traje térmico del monstruo en Depredador y las nano-pantallas del Helicarter, que lo vuelven invisible…aunque no del todo. Se necesita alguna forma de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido si vas a estudiar a una especie nueva y si tienes que obtener datos de ella. La forma de supervivencia, utilizando especies simbióticas (las dichosas garrapatas) está tomado de ‘Taklamakan’ de Spider Robinson; me gusta mucho la tecnología biológica y ésta, por aterradora que parezca, funciona de forma genial.  
> Sobre los habitantes de la isla en sí; no puedo deciros nada porque no sé nada en absoluto y no quería inventarme algo jalado de los pelos. Sé que la realidad será mil veces más fascinante.  
> De alguna forma, Chö sabe quiénes son esos dos y lo que serán en un futuro. Pero no sabemos cómo lo sabe ni por qué.   
> Si los sorprendió, lo lógico habría sido que los matara.  
> Pero Spock y Jim NO SABEN que los nativos no han hablado a los otros exploradores.  
> ¿Por qué Chö los dejó ir, vivos?  
> Bueno, quise que el fic despertara más preguntas de las que aparenta y a fin de cuentas, el asunto que trata (la Primera Directiva) es menos relevante y más fuerte de lo que parece; depende de nuestra decisión personal el respetar una ley, sólo si somos capaces de sentir respeto/afecto por nosotros mismos.   
> Por último, éste fic está dedicado de forma especial a Katrinna Le Fay. Ciertamente, es su fic de cumpleaños y se publica con un gran retraso, debido sobre todo, a lo pesado de la investigación y a que no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir y leer lo necesario; una disculpa. Está sin betear, de modo que podéis culparme por el exceso de ciencia.  
> Y no os aburro más. Mil gracias por leerme.   
> Namasté.   
> FA.


End file.
